


Love Takes Time

by Worldpeace90



Category: Korean Actor RPF, Running Man RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldpeace90/pseuds/Worldpeace90
Summary: I respect Lee Kwangsoo's relationship with Lee Sun-bin; this work of fiction is merely for entertainment.
Relationships: Jo In Sung/Lee Kwangsoo
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Jo In-sung considered himself both lucky and unlucky to be Lee Kwang-soo’s close friend/confidant. On one hand, he received any information that concerned the Asian Prince from the source himself; on the other hand, the older Hallyu star heard about the younger’s suitors which began to increase exponentially after his drama ‘LIVE’ finished shooting and promotions began. The omega had never experienced such an influx of admirers, even when he presented late at 19.

Kwang-soo was born from two alpha parents but, due to his extended wait period, everyone that expressed interest in the lanky teenager expected him to be a beta that possessed charisma as well as an untaintable innocence that resided in the eyes. Once the rebellious young man had been hit with his very first heat, which would last, at least, three days or, at most, five, he texted a childhood friend, an alpha, to drive him home from a nearby convenience store.

Running Man’s eternal maknae felt a little bad about all of the attention since traditional gifts along with plush giraffes were being sent to the film locations every Sunday without fail. In-sung did not mind the love letters or recorded serenades that made Kwang-soo smile until an actor that was exceptionally young and cocky mailed a hoodie soaked in his woodsy, cinnamony scent which required a second whiff before the omega could reject the alpha’s offer.


	2. Chapter 2

The disconnected pair of friends could not meet up for weeks after the incident, so Jo In-sung planned for their next meetup at which he would confess and, hopefully, begin courting Lee Kwang-soo with his favorite coffee order. Nobody knew of the older actor’s intention since he did not want the younger to feel any outside pressure to date, or even continue seeing him regularly. Unfortunately, this secrecy led to Song Joong-ki, a fellow alpha, joining the party as soon as Kwang-soo arrived. In-sung still felt jealousy despite possessing the knowledge of their platonic relationship that became so when the tall actor/comedian declined an offer to help with his heat from the other a few months into knowing each other; the cuddling that Joong-ki was initiating did not help matters either. Kwang-soo exclaimed comfortability in his friend’s lap then extended that long, tantalizing neck which neither alpha could resist licking their lips over.


	3. Chapter 3

After stretching, Kwang-soo wanted to tease his alpha friend of the same age about the other’s indiscernible muscles, so he sat up straight before beginning to bounce on Joong-ki’s lap and pretending to wonder aloud if his chair was “strong enough for him.” However, Joong-ki did not hear anything but his own thoughts about how the playful brunette was going to react when his alpha knot popped and poked him. He should do something.

Jo In-sung was reaching his tipping point; watching Kwang-soo lift himself up with ease and then drop as if he was born to just grind on alphas until they, inevitably, gave him everything made the whole situation go from highly upsetting to unbearable. He needs to do something, anything!

Kwang-soo, bored due to the lack of an angry response, eventually does something and hops off to order a drink.


	4. Chapter 4

The tall actor returned to his seat next to In-sung after ordering an iced Americano. He then glanced at the alphas who were staring blankly ahead.

~ A few moments earlier ~

Joong-ki almost pulled his friend back down, right onto his knot which was now obvious from the tent in his jeans. He nearly grabbed that desirable waist and squeezed those firm hips, but the words “I can’t Joong-ki; you’re only offering as a friend and I don’t like to share my heats with anyone else but my partner” from the seemingly distant past caused the alpha’s hands to freeze by his sides. He could admit to himself that lust drove his attraction to Kwang-soo but affection for the actor who wore his feelings on his sleeves also led the younger alpha to be drawn in. “Do I like Kwang-soo?” Joong-ki accidentally asked aloud.

In-sung was startled out of his rage-induced trance by the other’s question. The older hoped that he misheard and the other merely wondered about the missing omega’s whereabouts. Before he began to gain confidence in his denial of reality, Joong-ki turned to him with a slight smirk and answered his own question.

“I don’t know but I think I’d really like to find out.”

These words would start a contest unbeknownst to one of the competitors while the quote-unquote prize would gradually understand that they’re being courted by their two best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is some smut that I wrote without any context and seemed short enough to just put here:  
> PWP: Porn Without Plot, pure smut, late night thoughts
> 
> In-sung began to thrust so much faster and harder; it was because Kwang-soo’s moans just sounded so desperate, like he couldn’t bear to separate from his boyfriend’s cock inside of him.  
> He kept gasping “ahh ugh, hyungggg, moreeee, please I need it, please just a little bit more!” The older actor couldn’t hold back anymore.  
> He adjusted their position, with Kwang-soo still on top, his weight distributed on his knees and In-sung’s lap, then grabbed the younger’s perfect hip bones before holding him up and ricocheting his cock into him. The speed was brutal. It sounded so wet and dirty from the lube and almost violent since In-sung was letting out such animalistic growls in between his praises of “so good Kwang-soo ah, aish, I’ll give it to you harder, baby don’t worry, hmm you’re too damn beautiful, gawh I’ll take care of you!”  
> The taller was stunned for a moment, and then became overwhelmed by the onslaught of intensity and passion. He just had to scream “hold on, hold on, ah hyungnim, ahhh I mean hyung, In-sungie hyung, wait, so good but too fast” and then finally “please.”  
> In-sung stopped, because even though Kwang-soo has been surprised but still enthusiastic before, this time could be different he thought.  
> After breathing heavily for a few minutes and staring into each other’s eyes, Kwang-soo flopped, with his erection rubbing against his partner’s stomach, and sighed “whew, almost came there” which made In-sung relax, and slap the bottom’s trembling ass. However, Kwang-soo only mewled pleasurably and grinded his whole body down to get the other revved up again.


End file.
